Drunken Stupor
by KarmaAliceFowl009
Summary: Summary: Genderbent! Written with my love, fem!deaththekid/hinatameerkat. Based on the Tumblr prompt: send me a for a drunk text from my muse. Soul is at a party with Black*Star drunk out of her mind when she texts Kid. What could possibly go wrong? Rated M for underage drinking, femslash, and lemons!


**Disclaimer**: Neither of us own Soul Eater, just the silly plot. (And I own the drunk text xD)

"_Kid! I'm a caterpillar! Come release me from my cocoon to make me fly!"_

_"You alright there Soul?"_ Kid responded back.

"_I'm doing fine! You should come to the party! The drinks are great!"_

_"What party are you at?"_

"_The one Black*Star is hosting!"_

_"Stay put."_

"_Okay!~"_ She couldn't wait for Kid to come over. She felt so happy. She downed another shot of vodka, her blush getting more pronounced.

Kid headed straight for the party, and did her best to avoid having the drunks spill their drinks on her. Quickly she found the drunken Soul, and sighed at the sight.

"Kid!" she squealed, standing up quickly only to fall over and land on her butt.

Kid quickly helped the drunken Soul to her feet, and continued to hold her up. "How about I take you home."

"But the party is so fun!" she hiccupped. "Can we please stay?" she pouted.

Kid didn't want to leave Soul alone, nor did she really want to stay at the party. "I can stay with you for a bit if you want," she sighed.

"Yay!" she squealed, gripping onto the Shinigami tighter. "You are the best!"

Kid smiled lightly, and patted Soul's head. She did have to admit the drunken girl was adorable. "How many drinks are you up to now?"

"I don't know," she chirped, a lazy grin on her face. "I lost count after ten!"

A small smirk appeared on Kid's face. Surely after ten drinks Soul would have little memory of the night. Taking hold of the death scythe, Kid planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

Soul squeaked a bit at the sudden movement. She wasn't expecting Kid to kiss her! She shook her head, gathering what little amount of control over her body that she had to slide her hand into her hair, anchoring her lips to hers.

Kid's eyes widened as Soul held her in place. She knew the random action wasn't probably the smartest thing, but she couldn't help it. Soul was someone she had cared for some time, and this was a perfect chance.

Soul's hands caressed her cheeks as she pulled away, gasping for air. Her lips moved up and down her neck, nibbling lightly.

Kid gasped and held her tight, not letting her kisses and nibbles stop. Was it right for her to be taking advantage of a drunken Soul?

"Why are you hesitating?" she murmured, fingers ghosting up and down her sided.

"I don't want you to regret this when you sober up," Kid sadly admitted. She turned her gaze towards the floor, and fidgeted lightly.

"I won't," she whispered. "I love you Kid! I've wanted you for a long time!" she exclaimed, standing up and pulling the Shinigami to another room of the house.

Kid squeaked in surprise when she was taken to another room of the party. "Whose room is this?" she questioned as she looked about the empty room.

"An extra room that Black*Star had set aside for people who needed a place to crash," she grinned, grabbing Kid by the arm to lead her to the bed.

Kid's face turned a bright red and she sat down on the bed. She wasn't expecting this to go this far!

Soul grabbed her roughly, pressing sloppy kisses on her face. The alcohol was really affecting her actions at this point.

Kid jumped from the sudden movement, and fell backwards on the bed. She held Soul tight, kissing her roughly along her neck.

"You are so wonderfully beautiful," Soul whispered through drunken kisses. She groaned at the bites that were being placed upon her flesh.

Kid blushed at the compliment and continued her bites along her neck. She threw caution to the wind, and pulled Soul's shirt up and off of her.

Soul's hands explored her body, tracing the curves of her sides. Giving a sly smirk, she turned her finger into a small scythe and cut the shirt loose from her body.

Kid gasped and held her shirt remains. "I liked this one!" she pouted.

"Hehe you're adorable when you pout," Soul giggled, capturing her lips to distract her from the remains of the shirt.

She huffed against her lips, her eyes trying not to notice the shirt.

"Don't worry, the shirt will be far from your mind soon," Soul smirked, hands coming up from her waist to cup her breasts roughly.

A moan escaped Kid's lips as Soul's hands grabbed at her. She arched her back into her, and her hands drifted down to her pants.

Soul bit down her neck, leaving bright marks in her wake as she got closer and closer to her breasts.

Heavy pants escaped Kid with every kiss and bite Soul gave her. She intertwined her fingers with her white hair, giving it the slightest tug.

Soul grinned and groaned lightly, loving the pain that Kid was inflicting on her.

"I-I'm not hurting you, am I?" she asked, a light tone of panic in her voice.

"Not at all," she smirked, pulling her head up to look at her. "The pain just spurs me on," she purred.

"Does it?" Kid replied with a small smirk. She pulled the death scythe close, and latched her lips to her neck, roughly nipping and kissing.

"Y-yes!" she cried, body arching into Kid's at the feeling of her teeth tearing at her flesh.

Kid bite down hard on Soul's neck, leaving bright marks and dark bruises in her path. She made her way down to the girl's chest, her kisses not losing their strength.

Soul smiled masochistically, loving the pain that was being inflicted on her. She roughly tore Kid's bra off, freeing her breasts for her hands to play with.

Kid moaned against Soul's skin. She pulled hard on her hair, and bit down hard on her neck, leaving deep marks.

"God yes!" she screamed, biting down roughly on Kid's exposed breasts.

Kid unlatched her bra, and tossed it away. Her rough bites moved down to Soul's voluptuous breasts, teeth sinking into the soft flesh.

Soul moaned in pleasure. If she had knew that Kid was this kinky, she would have jumped her long ago without having to rely on alcohol on her to gain the bravery needed.

Kid latched onto Soul's breast, biting and pulling her nipple roughly.

Her nails dug into Kid's flesh as she howled in pleasure. Her hands went to her skirt, slipping it off quickly.

Kid squeaked at the new breeze she felt. She smirked devilishly, and threw Soul onto her back. She ripped her pants off, and roughly rubbed her through her panties.

"Fuck!" she screamed, not prepared for Kid to take charge so suddenly.

Kid didn't quite know what was coming over her, but she wasn't going to stop it. The moans and cries of pleasure Soul made fueled her.

Soul's face was red from panting so hard as well as from the alcohol running through her system. She couldn't believe that Kid was this controlling, but damn, it was hot.

Kid looped her fingers around Soul's panties, and gave them a tug. "Do you need these?" she asked with a devilish look in her eyes.

"No," she smirked, pulling Kid down for a passionate kiss.

"Good," Kid purred. She ripped away Soul's panties, and latched her mouth onto her slit. Her tongue roughly lapped at her clit as her fingers thrusted into her.

"Ah! Fuck!" Soul screamed, collapsing back on the bed as Kid had her way with her.

Kid ran her tongue along Soul's heat, and then dove her tongue in. Her fingers roughly groped the drunken girl.

Soul moaned loudly, loving the feeling of Kid's tongue deep inside her.

Kid nipped at the edges of Souls moist slit, leaving faint marks in some areas.

"Kid!" she squealed, tugging at her hair roughly.

Her tongue dove back into Souls heat, lapping madly at the walls.

Soul thrashed about the bed, squealing and moaning at every lick and touch.

"Someone's gonna find us at this rate," she whispered. Kid lapped at Souls clit before wrapping her lips around it.

"G-good!" she moaned loudly.

Kid only chuckled, and then snapped down on her clit. Her fingers slid inside her heat, and quickly began searching for her most pleasurable spot.

Soul's back arched off the bed as she got lost in the pleasure that Kid was giving her.

Her fingers continued their hunt, and a pleased smirk appeared on Kid's face when Soul moaned out in pleasure.

"More!" Soul screamed in pleasure. She was being driven crazy by the softness of Kid's fingers exploring her.

Kid only winked to her, and snapped down on her clit again. Her fingers relentlessly pushed and rubbed on her most pleasurable spot, their force much higher than before.

Drunken squeals of pleasure left the young scythe's mouth as her hands forcefully clawed into the Shinigami's hair, pulling her closer.

Her lips locked onto her clit, tugging and sucking it. Kid's fingers clawed against Soul's sweetest spot.

Soul's body began spasming from the sensory overload as she screamed Kid's name over and over again.

Kid felt pleased at the sight of the beautiful scythe squirming in ecstasy. Her free hand roamed to her breasts, and wildly groped and pinched her tender nipples.

"KID!" she screamed, pulling her up for a passionate kiss, tasting herself on the Shinigami's lips.

Kid licked Souls alcohol flavored lips. "You're delicious," she said before rubbing the edge of her breasts.

Soul could barely manage any words as she panted to catch her breath. In response, she pulled her in for another passionate kiss.

She held her close, kissing softly along her neck. "Do you think I could enjoy your sweet body again sometime?"

"I think that can be arranged," she said in a breathy voice, eyelids drooping as she slumped against her.

"You can't sleep here!" Kid said as she sat up. She wrapped her up in the spare blankets, and lifted her. "Care to come home with me?"

She nodded sleepily, yawning lightly.

Kid slipped out the back door, and took the tired scythe home with her.

Soul snuggled the Shinigami close to her, a soft smile on her face.

**A/N:** Oh how I enjoyed writing this! Hope you all enjoy! Remember to read and review lovelies!


End file.
